


Are You Listening

by sakuswhore



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Bullying, F/M, dark themes, serious topics, triggering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuswhore/pseuds/sakuswhore
Summary: “Get busy living or get busing dying.” - Stephen KingTemari did get busy.. got busy dying. She was regretting something, something deep to her. She was never heard, her miserable story never told. She was haunting the earth with a story to tell but no one to tell it to. For she died taking her ugly secrets to the grave and she thought she wanted it that way, so why was she regretting it so much and haunting the place she tragically took her life? Why would she be following an underclassman around till he noticed her presence and accepted to her story? Would she be able to tell said underclassman her last dying thoughts and her last wish?
Relationships: InoSai - Relationship, NaruSaku, Narugaara, ShikaTem - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you oh so much for reading pls make sure you understand the warnings before continuing to read

Warning and Caution 

Please understand that Naruto does not belong to me or any of the characters in the show. This is pure fanfiction and nothing I write about is entirely canon. Example: Shikamaru and Temari did not attend the same school.

Please note this book has heavy themes, suicide, drugs, sex, cyberbullying/bullying, sexual harassment, slut-shaming, and much more that can be triggering and upsetting. If you are uncomfortable with that please leave this book now and look towards my bookmarks or other works for much friendlier work, thank you so much for taking interest in my book and I hope you continue to read.


	2. You Can See Me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temari thinks she'll never find the one to help her pass along but sometimes you have to accept the unexcepted and not run from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter guys ! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I wrote this. Keep in mind my warnings from the start and note that this chapter talks about death of one owns self. If error is found somewhere please let me know ! I'll happily fix it to keep this book as enjoyable as possible. Thank you for reading <3

The world is a cruel place and especially to girls who have dragged through the mud by the hands of the world itself. In a sick and twisted way at times some people feel as if they deserved to get bullied by the earth and allow themselves to succumb and be submissive towards the world.

Which is way Temari had her hands on her hips and marched around the park of thinking of ways to get the fuck out of the earth and into heaven or maybe it was hell she belonged? All she cared about was passing on her regret, the regret that she knew too well of, the one she huffed and puffed about.

''If I knew I was going to die and be stuck in this outfit, I would've picked something more... me.'' She was talking to herself for the sixth time for the day, she knew her voice all too well from being alive and dead. She was still stuck in the children's park, sitting on a swing in her high school uniform. Her hair down as this was her final look when she left this ungodly world she called home.

Every day she followed the humans of the world calling out to them to hear her plea but like when she was alive silence fell upon her. The silence was all she knew even as a little girl she always was to bed quiet and let the things around her happen, this wasn’t new to her.

Yet, the grim reaper was punishing her by not taking her to the other side. He left her here to let go of her regret but didn’t tell her the part where on a certain human could hear her. She teased this theory on the fact she had a human body, one that didn’t need to eat but although she could feel pain. She didn’t need to use the bathroom but at times she smelled of outside filth and grass. Humans could not hear but cats and dogs saw her. She couldn’t walk through walls but her hands passed through people when she reached out for help.

It was quite the cruel punishment but Temari would rather walk in a body no one could see rather than being seen. She wasn’t sad about her death nor did she remember much of it, she only knew the relief it brought her.

Standing up from her seat Temari stretched out her limbs, sighing as she held onto the thick journal in her hand. It was her story, her miserable life story she was supposed to bother someone with. She was cursing her last dying words, ''The only regret I have, is no one heard my cries.''

Banging her head on the children’s slide she repeatedly told herself she was an idiot.

“Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idio-.” her voice came to a halt as she heard walking towards her, ducking behind the slide and watching a boy with quite the spike-like ponytail. He was smoking a cigarette and seemed frustrated with whatever was on his mind. He was seated in the swing as he didn’t move, just minding his business. How nice.

Temari doubted this was the man that would see her and made her way towards him. Walking towards him she saw the black earphones sat in his ears and quirked a brow. Clean shaved, long pony-tail, and dressed like any other person. He looked like he was in his early twenties, maybe twenty or twenty-one.

Sitting in the swing beside him she tucked her notebook under her thigh and began to talk aloud, something she always did when people couldn’t see her, it was always entertaining when she would say crude things and the couldn’t hear her.

Looking straight ahead to the building in front of them she smiled, ''You're quite good looking, sucks I'm dead,'' covering her mouth and tilting her head towards him.

Her eyes widened as she met eyes with the man, his mouth hung open letting his cigarette drop onto the dirt under them.

_Oh shit,_ _oh shit, oh shit, can he really see me?_

While inner dialogue went one the man seated next to her was having his own confusion and had no idea what was going on, not understanding her choice of words or why she would outright say them in public, she was bold for a woman.

_Did she.. Did she say dead?_

“Uh, are you okay?'' He supposed he would have to talk first as the blonde was too shocked to say anything but just continued to stare at him with wide eyes.

“Y-You see me?” Her hand went to touch his face but he grabbed her hand before he could.

_He grabbed my hand!_

“Are you okay? Do I need to call your parents?” He spoke again, his eyebrows were quirked upwards, confused on why she was asking such a thing.

_Of course, I can see you... I have eyes._

Temari shot up from her sea causing her book to fall and make a loud thud, she was surprised and honest to say quite scared. ''Uh..!" Just like that she had no words and just like a child getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar, she ran.

''OI!'' He yelled out for her as she took off not understanding what just happened.

_Is she drunk? Do I know her?_

Shaking his head tiredly he let out a sigh and bent down to pick up that fell when she ran, it looked like some old fashioned notebook. It was a simple brown book with a tail to tell what page you stopped on as a bookmark would. It had a magnetic lock attached and all the pages were thick and heavy with writing.

_Must be her journal._

‘Temari. Please return if lost. If you read I’ll eat you.’

_This is something a middle schooler would write._

Seeing an address at the bottom of the inside warning intro he squinted, she lived in Kazekage community apartments, apartment 218.

_Someone should scold her for writing her address like this._

He complained to himself in his head as he continued reading onto the next page he found a phone number, it must’ve been hers.

Temari ran fast as if she was running for her life.

_How ironic._

She stopped at the front of a coffee shop, bending down to catch her breath, her hand was clenching her uniform shirt and she was gasping for air. She couldn’t believe, someone had seen her and could listen to her story, smiling to herself she realized something.

''I ran! I ran for the one person that could help me and not only that I left my book!'' She screamed out loud, her chest huffing and breath puffing as she was fuming. ''I'm such a fucking dumbass!“ She cried into her hands.

Just as she was about to let tears out something in her pocket began to vibrate, ''Huh?" she felt her skirt pocket and pulled at the phone that was ringing. She cocked her head at the unknown number as she wasn't understanding. She wasn't able to use a phone, the last time she did the other person heard absolutely nothing but wind in the background.

_Can I use it now...?_

She answered on the last ring, waiting for the voice on the other end to talk first. She wasn’t sure who was calling her, she thought maybe it was the grim reaper telling her she needed to get her shit together but she wasn’t about to ask.

“Uh... This is Nara Shikamaru, the man you ran away from in the park. Your book said to return, so I was hoping I could do just that?” He sounded so cool on the phone, like a slick man and she hated that. Propping her hand on her hip she lifted her nose to the sky, “You can.” Her voice was deep for a girl was all he thought once hearing her voice, quite deep for a middle schooler. He was assuming based on her front-page warning maybe she was still in middle school but from what he remembered from when he looked at her, she looked as if she was in high school.

“Great, where do you want it dropped off?”

“You can hear me too?!” Her squeal hurt his ear as he had to remove the phone from his ear, ''Yes, I can very much hear you." He sighed as he really did think she was high off something.

“Okay! This is great!” Her voice lost all attitude now replaced with relief, ''Meet at... Maxwell's coffee house!“

_You ran that far_?

_I ran that far_?!

“Alright.'' Shikamaru cooly hung up and began his slow-paced walk towards the coffee.

Little did he know his “little drag” would turn into a greater one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading ! don't forget to comment and leave kudos, I'll be updating next week and after that I'll let you know when I'll update once more


	3. Will You Read?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Shikamaru accept Temari's plea and help her move onto the afterlife?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so so sorry i haven't been updating, I'll make a schedule to stay true to you guys

The coffee shop would've been alright to meet if they actually stepped inside. Shikamaru stood before the blonde as she pushed him into alleyway claiming this is where they would talk, but what was there to talk about? He was just returning a book and would return home to smoke on his balcony and call it a night. This girl seemed to have other plans for him somehow, she was pacing back and forth as he leaned against the wall, giving up on getting her attention.

She slapped her fist down onto the palm of her hand and smiled, leaning into his point of view with a smile she tilted her head, ''did you peek?" Shikamaru was stunned and didn't understand her question.

Temari huffed with annoyance seeing as her question was answered by his reaction, well lack of thereof.

''I'm going to explain something to you but you can't laugh or run away, alright?" She looked over her shoulder for she was turned away from him. Moving in manners that seemed to be in the action of her anxiety. She had her hands placed on her hip, a look of annoyance still on her face seeing as she was in a tricky situation. How does one explain they're a ghost and that for her to pass on she'll need them to read her diary of secrets? 

Oh, just like that.

''Thanks for returning my book but I'll need you to keep it because you have to read it.'' She paused, her body turning around to face him. She admired his looks from this view and questioned herself on why him? Why couldn't it have been a woman or anyone else but a man? Seeing as this diary of hers was embarrassing and she didn't even want to re-read it herself.

''Excuse me?'' He broke the silence first with a question, gripping the book tighter afraid of dropping it after hearing such information. He had to read this book? What for? Why? Would this be complicated? Did she need this for school? Too many questions all at once rushing into his head. Taking a deep breath and cocking his eyebrows, he lifted his head some a bit, “What's the meaning of this? If this is for school I suggest maybe finding someone else.'' Handing out the book for her to retrieve fro him, he was stunned when she groaned aloud and palmed her face.

“You have to read it from start to finish because I’m just a spirit here needing help to pass on.'' Temari cringed at calling herself a spirit but she thought of she said ghost he may run or not take her serious, crossing her arms over her chest and looking directly at him she waited for another clueless response. 

Shikamaru wasn’t having it for he was a grown man and he could leave if he wanted to but some reason what he was thinking wasn’t what his body agreed with. He wasn't moving besides trying to return the thick journal back to the girl. He was unsure why his legs didn't just have him walk away from such a ridiculous situation. Huffing and shaking his head, leaning off the wall and walking towards her, his hand extending her book out for her to take from him. Temari backed up each step he took till they made it to the busy sidewalk, she didn’t move once on the sidewalk, what was he doing?

Shikamaru looked to the right and left, seeing two people about to pass. If she was a spirit they would pass right through her and if she wasn’t they would clearly bump into her or she will intervene. “I don’t understand what stupid thing you're trying to prove or do but stop it, you creep me out enough.'' Temari retaliated and pushed his face away from hers's but he caught his glace of what he was looking for.

Though he could feel her and see her, others couldn’t and it was proved when the woman walked through her with urgency to get somewhere but Temari was unfazed with someone walking through her and more worked up over him looking over her. ''Shit.''

How did he get himself caught in this, probably when he entered the park to clear his head after a heated argument with his friends. ''Shit,'' he repeated the word under his breath again out of utter shock, considering the situation he was in he thought this was a normal response, he could've run and jumped away.

''Said that already.'' Temari retracted her hand and moved out of the street and back into the alleyway, walking through one more person, proving she was in fact a spirit unable to be seen by normal eyes. Turning her head back towards him she saw him squatting down and holding his hands in a praying motion. “What're you doing?” Squatting down to his height she stared at him.

“I’m seeing spirits, next I’ll see demons, clearly, I’ve been sinning. Better yet, punished.” He explained nonchalantly, his eyes still closed as if he was praying. He wasn’t even religious but he was scared shit-less, who wouldn’t be if a spirit seemed to be taken such a human-like form.

“I’d say I’m more of a ghost.” Temari corrected him, flicking his forehead to gain his attention.

She clapped her hands and sat up, looking down at him once more, “So you’ll read it?'' Temari raised her eyebrows. Shikamaru was unsure, what would he gain from this? Would he be wasting his time? Why is he seeing the paranormal?

“Yeah.''

Temari’s eyes widened, her heart was slowly giving out as he took his time to answer she was becoming afraid he would say no. ''Thank you.'' She let out a breath she had been holding in, extending her hand out to help him sit up. “I just read to the end?” He squinted his eyes, the book rather thick. The blonde nodded and snatched her book back as he was giving it such odd looks.

“The book has some rules though, rules aren't mine though.” She bit her thumb anxiously, remembering about the back of the book and how it had some questioning rules. “Hey, where do you live?” Temari avoided the talk of the rules, avoiding was things was her specialty. ''I think I'll stay with you, sleeping in the park is hell. Plus, if you are a killer, you can't really kill me." Her wicked laughed boomed in the alleyway. 

''You apartment. It's small." Temari wasn't completely judging, he did seem to live alone. ''Yeah, that happens when you live alone." He clicked his tongue, pulling out a cigarette from a Marlboro box. Temari explored his home once more, his home was neat, rather too neat for a regular boy. ''Do you have a maid or something? Your house is spotless."

Opening his sliding glass door he turned to her, ''Have a friend that likes to come over, they tend to clean everything.“

_Honest and straight to the point. Short answers too._

Temari’s mind was questioning why he, out of everyone why did he have to read about her embarrassing life. He seemed uninterested in anything other than cigarettes. Well, that was just her seeing him, she didn’t really know him, who was she to pass judgment.

“Judgement. Ha.” She laughed bitterly, she was becoming overwhelmed with feelings, some she hadn’t felt in a long time. Why was she getting so emotional? Leaving the book on the counter she moved to lay on the couch, draping her hand over her face she let her eyes drop. 

_I feel tired? Maybe I’m overwhelmed. I wonder, is it really good for him to read my journal?_

With her thoughts coming to a short end she began falling asleep, something she would do to escape reality when alive and something she did to escape the reality of also being dead.

Slipping back inside quietly Shikamaru watched her, he was unsure of the harm she could do, she was able to touch things, him specifically. 

_What will she try? Don’t really feel like dying at the hands of the paranormal._

Sighing deeply he moved to his kitchen counter, eyeing the book that was in his line of vision. Looking at the clock reading that it was now 6pm. He had work tomorrow at ten, it wouldn’t hurt to just read the terms and conditions of the book? Scratching the back of his neck he flipped to the back. His eyes catching onto some boldly printed words. As he read the bold print his eyes began to widen. 

**''How To Release an Interactive Poltergeist Spirit“**

His eyes scanning down towards the bottom page, finding no rules on this page.

**''Rules and Safety.''**

Lifting his head up from the book he looked at the sleeping girl, what the hell did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! dont be shy to leave a comment, even if its about my typo or if certain parts were confusing. don't forget to leave kudos too <3


	4. Shikamaru's attitude/ Temari's feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru is acting differently after a fight with his friends. Temari has too many feelings for her own body to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading im so sorry for not updating, I have no excuse.. I'm just a loser lmaoo

_ Monday, January 1st, 12:00 _

_ I always used to say I’m not one of these or those girls. Ones that keep a diary, twirl their hair, and talk about their feelings. It feels disgusting to say but, I think I’m going to enjoy the feeling of writing. Writing about my feelings for a change. _

Closing the book Temari turned to her left, looking outside the glass windows of the large cafe. It was New Year's Eve and she was supposed to be home, watching the clock hit twelve and watching the sunrise with her friends. Yet, instead, she bought a journal with her, saved up money, and walked alone on the busy street. Watching as others celebrated and conformed to their traditions of new year's clothing and activities. Shaking her leg anxiously as she waited for the dreaded call from her angry father about her absence. Opening her book once more and holding her bold ink black pen she began writing again;

_ Oh, and by the way, this is a dream, a story of sorts. Wake up anytime, and this will be over Shikamaru. _

Shikamaru shot up from his bed, gasping for air as he awoke with a start. His head whipped frantically around as he took in his surroundings, realizing he was back in his bedroom.  _ Huh? When did I get here? _

Feet meeting the cold tile, he made his way into the living room, finding the journal from earlier resting on the coffee table. Picking up the journal he sat down on his couch flipping through the pages, trying to remember Temari’s attempt at an explanation of this.

She seemed not to know of the rules and conditions entirely herself, saying she didn’t care to know, besides, they weren’t for her. She continued saying the only rule she has is to not cause a ruckus in the living room.

The first few rules were simple:

  1. **No burning of the journal.**
  2. **No writing in the journal.**
  3. **No sharing information in the journal.**
  4. **Pay respect to the journal and the owner.**



Were the rules to put it in shorter words, the explanation was long and felt ancient. He understood why he was so drained. First, Ghost Girl was following him and then her book went on forever.

They were simple tasks, he could handle those. Temari explained she didn’t care what he did with her book, he just had to read it first. Shikamaru was beginning to think she was unaware of how she was to move on.

The journal explained that to help the dead move on, their wishes had to be fulfilled. It went on to say a proper goodbye had to be met by visiting the girl’s official resting place in addition to her agreeing she no longer felt like she had unfinished business or regret, or else the process would restart. And lastly, probably the simplest step, the book was to either be buried or given to a family member. Shikamaru decided he was going to bury the book, he rather not contact the dead girl’s family.

Shikamaru didn’t understand why it sent chills down his spine so badly. He visited his father’s grave at times but the thought of going to Temari's made him uneasy. Something about her was off, he could feel it in his bones. Everything about her was fake and he could sense that she wore was a mask that was just begging to be removed.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched his arms as he rose up from the couch, hand moving to lazily scratch at his stomach as he made his way to the fridge. His attention moved to the balcony as he noticed from the corner of his eye that the blinds had been pushed to one side. Temari must’ve been on the balcony he surmised as he made his way to the sliding door, pushing it open and stepping out beside her. Her eyes never shifted from her gaze at the night sky.

“Uh, you alright?” He asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. He had female friends but he was never sure he could ask them that question without triggering some waterworks or a scream fest.

“Do you enjoy your life Shikamaru?” Temari asked, her voice soft, it was clear this was a sensitive topic for her. In the few hours he’s known her, he’s seen her speak with confidence and a slight attitude, her face blank when she wasn’t trying to wheedle him into doing something for her. “If you have siblings, you should give them a call. Your friends too, sometimes they can be more of a family to you than the ones who share blood.”

And with that she stretched her arms and smoothed down her skirt, moving past him and back into the house. “Goodnight Shikamaru.” She called, moving her fingers in a lazy wave as she settled on the couch.

Not knowing what to say he sighed but gave a short nod, this was becoming more and more of a drag. She was odd, he knew what she wanted from him but at the same time, she seemed like she needed more.

Fixing his blinds and making sure his doors were locked, he grabbed the journal and a bottle of water from the fridge. Once in his room he took a swig of the cold water and made himself comfortable on his bed. He reached over to turn on the bedside light and flipped open the journal, landing on the very page that showed up in his dream:

_ Monday, January 1, 12:00 _

“Nice surprise Temari.” He clicked his tongue and began reading the page.

Rather than the sentence telling him it was all a dream and that he should wake up, Shikamaru was met with an entirely new paragraph:

_ It sucks being the older sibling, all responsibility is placed on you. From grades to caring for a home that you don't even own. Your father is the womanizer he is and your mother too starstruck in love to see her children for whom they are. Two brothers who appreciate you at times but irk your nerves too. I can't snap or else the words ‘disowned’ or an ‘embarrassment’ will be thrown at me. I think its more embarrassing when you have to get married more than two times yet have a ceremony each time. That’s embarrassing. I can’t handle the pressure of failing so I much rather tell myself that I don't care about things and that life is just passing by. I don't want it to just pass me by though. I want to feel what teenagers feel, I want to feel what young adults feel. _

Temari closed her journal and exited the cafe, slowly making her way up the brightly lit street. She dreaded going home. With every year that passed she mused on the things she had yet to accomplish. She always felt as if her time was running out. Right now she felt at peace, for lack of better words but there were times where she didn’t feel like getting out of bed, where every action seemed to demand energy, energy she didn’t have. Sometimes it would be so bad her brothers would have to physically drag her out of bed and force her to shower and brush her teeth.

She moved her journal under her arm and pulled her phone out from her jacket pocket, her lock screen was filled with several missed calls, text messages and social media notifications. She sighed and decided to start off by returning her mother’s missed call.

She was spending her New Year’s away from her family - again - and just wanted to wish her “baby” a happy new year and tell her how much she loved her. Temari responded with a curt “I love you”, wanting the conversation over as quickly as possible though she tried her best to not seem like she was itching to get off the phone.

Temari was getting closer and closer to the train, she needed to call her father back now, lest he popped a blood vessel. She selected his name in her contacts and pressed her phone to her ear, biting her lip as she listened to it ring.

“Temari, where the hell are you? Do you know how late it is? I was about to call the pol-”

“It's twelve or maybe one, I’m on the train home now. I’m sorry, I lost track at Karui’s. Won’t happen again, promise.” The call went quiet as both parties were silent, Temari waiting on more discipline and her father trying to find more ways to discipline her.

“Don’t ever do that shit again, do you hear me? When you get home you’re grounded. Your shit? Mine. Get home.”

And with that Temari was met with the dial tone, with a sigh she slid her phone into her pocket. 

“I’m tired.” She muttered to herself. A monologue of sorts, as if there was some therapist listening or she was a main character on some show. She spoke to herself as if someone actually gave a shit but who fucking cared?

Tears began to well up in her eyes, not from the punishment she had been issued but from all the emotions flowing through her. She was struggling to find the words in her chest she wished to personally say to him.

“Ugh! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” Stepping aboard the train, she cried into her jacket sleeve.

Calming down as she settled into her seat, she opened up her journal once more, pulling the cap off her pen with her mouth.

_ I hope you don’t think of me as too pathetic Shikamaru, this is only the beginning. Freshman year Temari, at the fresh age of fifteen. _

The pounding of his front door rang through the apartment. Shikamaru struggled to open his eyes, his head already throbbing from all the commotion going on. He moved to the door slowly, fixing his shirt as he yawned. Checking the peephole, he was met with his familiar blonde friend. 

“Shit.”

“Who’s that?” Shikamaru flinched and almost hit her. 

“Fuck, don’t do that,” He whispered angrily to her, Temari's face scrunching up at him. 

She pushed his face from the peephole and looked through, standing on her toes as she did so. “Girlfriend?” Temari asked curiously.

“Friend.” Pulling back the door and hiding behind it, he let his friend in.

“I’ve been blowing up your phone since yesterday night- no, way before that. Once you left the bar all angry. I don’t understand why you had such a sour attitude all-”

“Ino. It's nine-thirty, please.” He held up his hand, causing Ino’s face to scrunch up in annoyance. 

“Whatever. Are you done with the attitude? Your friends just want to help you. You’re acting differently recently, and I understand, you’ve gone through a lot these past two months but-”

“Gonna stop you right there, there’s way too much talking at 9:30 AM. Especially on a Saturday.” Moving to his fridge Shikamaru pulled out a small milk carton and a small packaged cereal bowl.

Ino looked straight at him, her face serious, something Shikamaru missed as he focused all his attention on making his cereal.

Sighing and placing her handbag onto the couch, she took a seat on the cozy couch.

Studying her silently Temari moved to sit next to her, watching the two of them talk was amusing. It seemed as though Ino was trying to confront him about something but Shikamaru was shutting her down with the excuse of it being too early.

Mimicking her movements Temari crossed her legs and moved her hand to support her head on her knee, just like the blonde.

“I don't need an intervention on my feelings. I just want to be left alone.” Shikamaru spoke with a mouthful of cereal, causing Ino to roll her eyes with a huff.

“Choji, Naruto, and I are worried about you. We just want to know what we can do to help you feel better.” She got up and sat closer to him. “You’ve taken up smoking, excessive drinking, and ignoring your friends.”

Shikamaru maneuvered around her, cereal in hand as he went to grab his tv remote.

“We want to help you feel better. I understand,” Ino took a breath, “Me and Naruto both understand what it's like to lose parents and Choji has major sympathy for you. He’s sensitive to these types of things. He cares about you. For you to tell him to fuck off hurt and to ignore him constantly hurts us all.”

“Too. Much. Talking.”

Ino straightened up, her blue eyes narrowed in frustration. “Well, I got four words for you then.” She put up one finger for each word, “Let. Us. Help. You.”

“No.”

Temari slapped her hand over her mouth noisily, causing Shikamaru to shift his attention to her, eyebrow raised.

“What’re you looking at?” Ino asked him frustration coloring her voice. “Shikamaru just think about it. I’m not trying to pressure you but when your behavior takes a 180, it worries your friends.” Ino patted his chest and something she always did when she was trying to defuse the situation.

Ino grabbed her purse and made her way to the front door, pausing to look at him “Dr.Sarutobi is always an option, therapy isn’t just for depression or whatever else you might think Shikamaru.” She gave him a stiff smile and a short wave before she walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

Shikamaru let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

“If I may ask-”

“No.”

Going back to his bedroom so he could no longer be bothered with Temari’s presence and safe from Ino’s meddling should she make a second appearance.

_ What does she know? She isn’t my mother. _

He slammed his door shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. With a sigh he put his bowl on the nightstand and flopped onto his bed, eyes closed. The day had just begun and he was already exhausted, he just wanted to sleep through the weekend, only getting up when it was finally time for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading ! point at anything and leave a comment !

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave a cmt n kudo


End file.
